


No Rookies Here (The Turning Tables Remix)

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [39]
Category: In Plain Sight, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, F/M, Objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of fun in the janitor's closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rookies Here (The Turning Tables Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rookie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456876) by [Highlander_II](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II). 



"C'mere, Superman," Mary hissed and crooked a finger at the man lurking just outside the closet.

As a matter of pretense, Tony looked up and down the hallway before he slipped into the closet. He didn't think anyone was actually watching, but it wasn't any fun not to assume it could be the case. "I've told you a thousand times, it's..." he was saying as he entered the closet and found himself shoved against the door almost before it was closed. "Jeezus - give a guy some warning, huh?" But all the warning he got was being throttled by his tie. He knew there was a down-side to those damned things.

"Shut up and get on the floor, hero," Mary snarled at him.

Tony snorted. "Not in this suit, I'm not," he said, smoothing a hand down the front of the finely tailored jacket.

Mary leaned back, letting the tie slip between her fingers. "So take it off," she said nonchalantly.

He almost asked if she was serious, but he knew the answer. Not only was she serious, she was _dead_ serious. 

Tony wasn't joking about the suit though. There was no way he was going to lay on the floor in this masterpiece. Not if he ever planned to be able to wear it again.

Usually he wouldn't be so cautious, but he had been waiting on the completion of his suit for more than six months; he had no intention of rolling around on the floor of a janitor's closet in it. The other benefit – watching the lady Marshall begin to fume with impatience waiting for him to strip out of the thing.

"Do you need a fur rug to lay on now, your Highness?" she asked him, arms crossed over her chest, pushing her breasts up to the edge of her tanktop. It was a look he rather liked on her.

"No," he told her with a playful sneer. "But, I am curious what you plan to do with me once I'm down there."

A grin quirked one corner of her mouth. "Guess you'll just have to get down there and find out."

He reached out to hook a finger in one of her beltloops. He used the bit of surprise and a jerk of his arm to pull her toward him. "You, dear Marshall, are wearing too many clothes for me to be waiting on the floor."

"Who's in charge here?" she growled, pressing her hands against his chest.

Tony laughed. "Me," he answered and kissed her soundly. His fingers worked at her jeans to get them off. "You know," he grunted, "if we're gonna keep sneaking into janitor's closets for quickies, you're gonna have to work on this wardrobe."

She smirked at him. "We could stop sneaking."

"That wouldn't be any fun." He bent over, lifted her foot from the floor, tugged off her boot, then shucked the denim from that leg. Once he was upright, he shrugged. "Good enough." Then he pressed _her_ against the door.

"Hey now, Superman," she huffed.

"Can't wait any longer," he said, drawing one of her legs around his hip as he pressed forward. "And besides, this floor is filthy."

Mary snorted. "Like that's ever stopped you before."

Tony shifted her panties out of the way and thrust himself into her. "There are levels to which even I won't stoop."

She locked her hand around the back of his neck. "Shut up and fuck," she growled at him.

He wasn't very good at taking orders. Hell, he was typically contrary – almost by nature – about nearly everything. But this, this was an order he could get behind.

Wasting no time, he obliged the blond Marshall enthusiastically. However, he couldn't help thinking that this had been her plan all along. He should have seen that coming.


End file.
